


Curious Steve

by lds



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Malama Ka Aina, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ua ola no i ka pane a ke aloha, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grace said, "He talks about you too." Steve wondered what it was Danny was telling his daughter about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/gifts).



> First of all I apologize for the title of this little treat. Second, the story was beta'd by a helpful member of Yulechat, all remaining mistakes are mine. In fact they are the only thing in the story that is mine.

Steve McGarrett sat in the guest chair in Danny Williams’ office. He had the chair situated so it was directly in the line of the other man, or it would be if the other man would look up from his paper. With his lips pursed and fingers tented in front of him Steve stared intently at the top of his partner’s head as the other man filled in the necessary paper work from their latest case He had expected Danny to react when he had actually sat in the chair instead of the edge of the desk. After all, his partner was the type that would not be able to resist commenting on any change in behaviour and yet, that was what was happening.

Danny was in fact attempting to evade the other presence in his office through work. It wasn’t going particularly well as it was not easy to ignore the heated stare that he could almost feel burrowing into his skull. He had already needed to restart a report because of what he had written due to the distraction. Finally giving up on the case work altogether, he slung his pen down on the desk and looked up at the other man. Folding his hands on the desk in front of him, Danny leaned forward and met Steve in a staring stand-off.

As it was Steve’s curiosity that gotten them in to this situation, it was he who cracked first. Leaning forward he admitted, “I’ve been thinking --”

“And you couldn’t do that in you own office?” Danny griped with a dip of his head, his irritation showing in his voice.

“As I was saying, Danno,“ Steve restarted, sidestepping any reference to the jab from the other man. Leaning back in his chair once again now that the conversation had finally started, Steve took measure of the blond as he rubbed his chin distractedly with his forefinger. “I was thinking about what you said... what you and Gracie both commented on at the game.”

Danny eyes crinkled as he puzzled out what exactly it was that Steve was referring to; the game had been a few hair-raising days ago. Not that he admit it to himself, let alone out loud, but Steve thought it was adorable when Danny did that. As was the follow up expression he was witnessing now as the blond’s eyes widen as he realized exactly what what it was Steve was alluding to.

Sitting back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest, Danny shot the dark haired man an incredulous glare. “You want to know what Grace and I say when we’re commiserating?”

“More specifically, I want to know what you’ve told your daughter about me,” Steve clarified with a little smirk on his face. “Since it appears you talk about me a lot.”

“Yes,” Danny confirmed. Not surprisingly his arms didn’t stay folded; instead his hands moved in a mesmerizing fashion as he continued to speak. “We sympathize with each other. Her about about school and me about work --hence the numerous mentions of you.”

Steve tapped his hand against his lips as he slouched in the chair, his look speculative. “Is that all?”

When Danny went to answer he was cut off by an unexpected clearing of the throat. Both men glanced over to see Chin leaning on the door jamb and the edge of the door looking his usual dispassionate self while Kono stood next to him with a dangerous grin on her face.

“What?” Danny asked, gesturing toward the cousins. “Does everyone want to know what it is I talk to Gracie about? I realize we are in the investigative business, but there is such a thing as too much curiosity, you know.”

“I think you’re missing the point of this conversation Danny,” Chin informed his colleague. “I’m sure Grace occasionally has good things to talk about, so its only logically that you would reciprocate with the same.”

Kono chuckled and gave Chin a light slap on the forearm. “That’s probably when we come up.’”

“Do I look like the kinda guy who holds back?” Danny sat stiffly in his chair with his hands gesticulating as he directed his comments at everyone. “Do you? Because I would have thought you’d have picked up on that personality trait by now. I have no problems making my opinion known.”

“That we have noticed,” Steve drawled cocking his head to one side as he took in his partner’s tense appearance. “I just wondering if you developed different opinions upon further reflection. Or do you do further reflection?”

“Do I do reflection?” Danny scoffed under his breath causing Chin to query from the doorway,” Well do you?”

Kono leaned on the door frame across from Chin and offered a little more blunt advice. “What the boss wants to hear is how fascinating you find him. How attractive. If you really want to make his day, throw in the word hot.”

Steve twisted in his seat to stare at the woman, his mouth gaping but no words coming out. Danny had stopped mid-gesture and blinked rapidly at the unexpected advice. He appeared a little confused by what Kono had said.

“I realize you haven’t noticed,” Chin added in support of cousin. “But we’re getting kind of tired of the pining looks and sighs.”

“Great, the comedy team of of Kono and Chin Ho,” Steve growled in attempt at damage control. He wasn’t happy to learn that secret crush wasn’t so secret and that he was working with turncoats willing to rat him out. He also wanted to deny any sighing of any sort other than those of being put up on, but that would give him even further away. Pinching the bridge of his nose at the oncoming stress from what was supposed to be a simple conversation, he added, “Don’t give up your day jobs because you’re not funny.”

Danny pointed an accusing finger at Chin and demanded, “Are you saying I’m unobservant?”

“When it comes to things concerning yourself, you are,” Chin confirmed with a little nod.

Danny couldn’t really argue with that and chose not to even try. Steve on the other hand, was now the one blinking rapidly as he wondered why ,out of everything the two had said, why Danny chose _that_ to comment on. Looking at his partner, Steve found he couldn’t read the man at all, which was strange. Danny’s eyes were hooded, his body tense but then it had been since the start of the conversation, so that didn’t help. Because of the unsureness of his footing, Steve felt further denial was necessary.

“I was just curious about what you’ve been telling Gracie,” Steve said with what he hoped was a detached shrug. “I’m not sure what they’re going on about.”

Danny eyed the man suspiciously while Chin and Kono let out collective sighs. They had pretty much pushed the man off the fence and he was finding a way to scramble back on. Kono bit her lip to keep herself from blurting out more, as she doubted it would do any good.

“Well, I’m sure you would know what you were asking,” the blond replied, in a tone that suggested he wasn’t sure if he actually believed what he was saying.

Steve was relieved to get out of the situation unscathed and not needing to discuss his feelings for his partner. Once extracted from the conversation, however, two things dawned on Steve: Danny had neither looked upset at the idea the Kono and Chin suggested, nor had he ranted at Steve over the craziness of it. And if he did want to act on those very feelings he was avoiding talking about earlier, he was going to have to dig himself out of the hole he had put himself in with his denials.

“Ah, crap,” he muttered to himself as sat quietly on his couch at home. He really should have let the conversation go the way his friends wanted.


End file.
